


Q.E.D.[Ⅰ.Ⅳ】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	Q.E.D.[Ⅰ.Ⅳ】

Ⅰ.Ⅳ：

 

如果说，恐惧带来的是獠牙。那么这样呢？

 

贺天的手指探进了T恤衫的圆领之下，手下这弹性的肌肤没让他过多流连，而是直击重点，掐住了左边胸前一点。用隐晦的器官直截了当的告诉展正希，他要做什么。

 

展正希吃痛，身体条件性的向后仰，但身体的僵硬是连脖颈都无法转动，他唯一感受到的，是自己在干燥中滚动的喉结。

他要做什么?他要做什么？！

 

贺天看着不停龇牙的展正希，那些震在喉间深处的低吼，虽然都没啥卵用，但他可也没认为这是虚张声势，即使消失许久，可当想起百兽之王时，大家想到的无非狮与虎。也许该给他进些贡？

 

贺天轻拭过犬齿，轻挑一笑，黑豹的眼睛在黑夜里泛着精光。

 

他是有见过狮子的，让他印象最深的当然是它们胸前的浓密厚厚却又看起来好是蓬松的鬃毛，那是第一次见到狮子，五岁的好奇心让他真的好想走过去，抱着这只比他不知道大多少倍的猫科，搂着他的脖子，把头一把埋进去。但显然，这种想法的后果，就是被哥哥弹一头的暴栗。在退下展正希裤子后，贺天产生了也许自己童年的遗憾可以得到弥补的错觉。

 

那金色，弯曲，蓬松的耻毛……情场老手的贺天，是不会介意用上‘可爱’这词去形容的。经验丰富的他见过许多人的耻毛，有时情投意合，兽化后的样子也见过不少。但多是顺服的贴在肌肤上，偶尔遇到不听话的，就显得枯草杂乱，但都扎手碍事。但像这样……柔软成一撮，这是连兔族携带者都不能拥有的柔软耻毛！真的可爱。

 

大手毫无犹豫的覆盖了上去。在手心中搓揉，手感是跟想象中一致…甚至有过的美好棉花糖。忍不住曲起手指，任由那可爱蓬松的耻毛钻过指间，再轻轻拽拳，向上一提……

 

“！！！”

 

那些在敏感处上被拔起的耻毛，细小而又彰显的刺痛，让展正希抖了抖身子，两只毛茸茸的耳朵在头顶耸立起来。他自己并没察觉到。从贺天的手袭来那刻起，他身体内的激素开始作用于不同部位，带来另一种感官情绪激起了身体变化。贺天看着那两只小小圆圆的狮子耳朵，虽然都属同科，但他这位表亲所分化出来的耳朵显然有点离经叛道，也许是因为身为王者的肆无忌惮，不需要像他们一样时刻竖立着耳尖，保持警惕。贺天恶趣的用手里刚刚被扯下的耻毛，去逗那只耳朵，往他耳里钻弄，弄的展正希轻哼，只能耸动着头皮，带着可怜的短小狮耳做着局限的躲避，连遮蔽上洞口都做不到。贺天轻笑，很快就放过了那只刚生出不就的嫩耳，他还有更多想见的风景。

 

毋庸置疑，人类总是经验动物。贺天是足有自信，把这头狮子撩到溃不成军。沿着脸庞缓缓下滑的手，又探到了那片密林中，贺天是不会否认其对这儿的热衷。手掌不甚温柔的揉搓着，看着展正希脸上从未有消退的潮红，像忽然良心发现，放轻手中的力道，展掌扫过，像贪玩的猫咪在逗弄他的毛球，仅仅擦在绒毛佛过，却带给展正希更为实质的触感，操他妈！这种作用在敏感处的若即若离，却让身体更提高了几分警戒，大腿肌肉已经绞紧到发酸，可预期中的什么也没来。

 

“是在期待我对你做些什么？”熟悉的声音让展正希一怔，他眼里是连一丝光感都没有的漆黑，而混沌的脑袋除了把那些感官接受、放大外，已经处于罢工状态，浑浑沌沌，如果他能集中注意力的话会发现甚至不知道自己是谁，分析声音只是让他更加不得要领，难受抓心。展正希已经愈来愈像一头野兽一般，意识被本能笼罩、覆盖。下身敏感处被人恶心逗弄传来的骚痒啊，是那样抓心！这样折磨！全身都在为此而叫嚣着不满。贺天一脸笑意的看着展正希不由自主抬起，想往他手上蹭来的胯部，也没去躲闪，而是手肘向下重重迎上！展正希感觉自己尾骨传来一阵酥麻，期待已久的实质接触........啊！却不知只是又陷入更深一层的泥犁。“是这样吗？”贺天低声问他。

 

回答贺天的，是展正希一排洁白整齐的牙，他在朝他龇牙。贺天无所谓的耸耸肩，温柔的指尖依然挠着上方的耻毛，只是加重了掌尾的力道，手腕在敏感的根部上搓揉，一些撩人的耻毛也被衔进了肉与肉的摩擦之中，好像要发出沙沙的声音。“在我面前，你要学会收敛，知道吗？”贺天低语，操展正希短小的耳朵里吹了一口气，引起展正希示弱般的瑟缩。贺天满意。手腕向下一转，整个手掌贴上了展正希的柱体，逗弄阴毛的手指兵分两路，悄悄的挟持住了刚苏醒的阴茎旁，曲指一收— —

 

身为一名娴熟操控兼容的携带者，没人知道贺天到底可以兼容到什么程度。此时，正抵上展正希最隐晦的睾丸背部的手指上，上面生出了一层属于裂脚亚目的角质层，用于增加摩擦的器官是无比的硬质粗糙。你说恶趣也好，无意也行，贺天丝毫没有作为同性的自知一样，他就带着这样坚硬粗粝的指腹，摩擦起了那难以见天日的隐晦之地。展正希很是享用，那被撑开的食中指指距就是最好的证明。贺天露出有些得逞的笑容，蹂躏睾丸的动作进一步加大。展正希发出含糊不清的轻哼。就像不满足。

 

“你很贪心对吧？”看到展正希开始享用后，贺天放缓下动作，此时，展正希的睾丸就像他放在抽屉里的减压球，软软的压在指尖，等着他意愿。贺天在思考，他没有藏起的指甲也如他主人一样，慵懒的缓缓在脆弱的皮囊上划过。一下...一下....又一下.......展正希发出了呻吟。贺天看着有些意识迷乱的展正希用脸蹭着枕头，像被伺候舒服的猫一样，他挑起一笑，钳着展正希阴茎的手指开始收拢，缓缓变粗的阴茎收到如拶刑般的挤压，越来越紧，越来越紧！ “不去接受，也不肯放手，对吧展正希？”

 

“！！哈...”

 

收到迫压的血管，让展正希感到自己下身更加膨胀！他忍不住抽搐一下，身上一凉，又是一层薄汗。贺天没有放过他。他钳着展正希勃起的阴茎，向上掰了掰，让他完全与其主人的身体垂直，让他好可以直视的看清，那已经吐露出来的包头正中心，那里已经被前液打湿，在黑夜，在月光下，闪着水润的光泽。贺天坏心眼的抬起另只手，在上面重重一弹，挂在顶端的透明液体撒落在了他的胸肌上。展正希发出痛苦的一声呜鸣。本来只是绯红的龟头此刻变得红肿，贺天像哄小孩那样，抚上了那可怜的龟头，在炙热的掌心里轻轻搓揉。让阴茎系带在手纹间得到摩擦。痛，真的好痛。可那种酥酥麻麻的感觉，就像蚂蚁大军滚滚而来，细小的啃咬感很快就密密麻麻的覆盖住了那些让人不爽的疼痛。展正希为此仰起了脖颈。


End file.
